Tokyo Vampires
by fluffy34
Summary: when Ichigo was young, she was kidnapped by a evil Vampire. what the irony was is that two vampire brothers came to her rescue then just disappeared. a few year went by and the same vampire who saved her is in need of help! wait! where is the other vampire? thats the problem. rated T for now since vampires involve blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be starting s new story since I hadn't yet finished my other one but this idea was stuck in my head after I started watching Black Blood Brothers… XD so yeah vampires… and sooooo here we go**

**TMM doesn't belong to me… tis only fanfiction.**

_When I was five, I was kidnapped by an evil wanted monster. Known as a vampire. What the irony was is that two vampires came to my rescue. Well one full-blooded vampire and the other was a half-breed. Half human half vampire. To my surprise they were brothers with different fathers. The full breed was at least 93 years old… and the half breed was 43. They looked so young and beautiful. With their raven black hair, the full blood has long black hair that seems to reach his ankles and the half breed had short messy hair unlike the full blood. Smooth skin. The full blood's is a cream white color and the half breed's is a caramel tan. I didn't get to see their eyes though. Pity._

_I stared at my rescuers. The half breed smiled at me, the full blooded gave me an emotionless face. But once I smiled at him, I could have sworn he gave me a half smile. The half breed put a finger to his lips and disappeared along with his brother._

_-7 years later-_

"Okay so milk, check. Strawberries. Check. Cheese. Check. And yup that's what okasan wanted me to pick up!", said a red headed girl. Ichigo, a twelve year old girl with short strawberry red hair that is held up in two pigtails and chocolate brown eyes, skipped out of the store. She stopped as men in black ran past her.

"Oh damn.. Vampires again?", Ichigo sighed. "if only all vampires were like those two…back then…" she watched as the men in black shot at the vampire who killed an innocent child. She turned around and saw a familiar person standing in the shade.

-caramel colored skin?... it's him!-, Ichigo blinked and he was gone. She looked around, hoping it wasn't an illusion. She sighed and walked home. That person Ichigo saw is now standing on Tokyo tower, staring down at the red head. He smiled then frowned.

"Aniki, you're back early and in daylight too. Wow!", the boy turned at the person behind him. He was holding a parasol attempting not to get burned by the sun. The teen vampire smiled grimly. He lifted the parasol a bit showing his pale blue eyes.

"Yes, strange isn't it, Ototo. I see you found her…", the older vampire walked up to the younger one. "But we can't approach her yet…"

"Too bad… I was looking forward to you saying the opposite… Deep Blue", the half breed smiled. his chocolate brown eyes flashed with disappointment.

"Yes that is sad, Masaya…", the full blood vampire Deep Blue smirked. "Now can we please go in the shade… I am dying."

Ichigo unlocked her door. She opened her door and shouted "I'm home! Otosan! Okasan!"

No reply. "hm…",Ichigo walked into the kitchen and saw a note. *Dear Ichigo, well your dad and I have to go away for a while so. Don't let any strangers or vampires in! Your mother and father.*

"Thanks mom… I love you too", Ichigo sighed sarcastically. "Well, since I have the whole house to myself… what should I do?" Ichigo looked at the clock. "GAH! I am late! Ryou's going to kill me!"

Ichigo grabbed her red waitress uniform and ran out of her house. She glanced at her phone and stiffed up.

"Damn it!", Ichigo swore. She ran across the street only to be honked at by cars. She mentally apologized and continued to run. She came across a pink café. She smiled and sprinted harder.

"I'M HERE!", Ichigo busted through the pink doors and tried to breath.

"Ichigo! You're exactly 55 seconds late", Minto walked up to the red head and crossed her arms. Minto was a human but has somewhat pale skin. She has brown eyes like Ichigo but her hair is black and isbeing held in two buns. She stared at Ichigo. "But it is better than last time." she fixed her apron on her blue maid outfit, then the ruffles.

"Really! Wow…", Ichigo smiled. "Let me get changed and I will assist you. Just us today?"

"Yup. Zackro-oneesama has modeling… Pudding is playing with the little vampire brat Taruto and Lettuce is doing the same. Dating the stupid vampire Pai… at least we have some sense…"

Minto's parents were attacked by vampires and killed them. That's why she despises them. But she learned to live with them.

"Oh Minto. Taruto and Pai are not like the others. They're setting an example", Ichigo smiled. She walked into the cast room to change.

"Hey Koneko-chan!", a voice sang.

Ichigo sighed. "Kisshu, you are not a qualified cast member of this café… now please leave…" Ichigo looked up and saw the green haired vampire sitting on the ceiling sipping some tomato juice. Tomato juice is specially designed for vampires that have a blood sucking problem but some vampires don't have a blood problem and only drink it because it tastes good. Kisshu smiled and jumped off the ceiling. He landed in front of Ichigo. He fixed some ruffles in his green hair. Kisshu had a slim pale body and golden eyes. A vampire without a doubt.

"Aw and why not?", Kisshu chuckled and took another sip of the tomato juice.

"Because… you are not a staff member. That's why." Ichigo looked at Kisshu. Kisshu sighed.

"Fine, Koneko-chan… I will leave but~ give me a kiss~", Kisshu smirked. Ichigo's face reddened.

"Kisshu! Just get out!"

"On one other condition…"

"Fine… I will buy you some tomato juice… just leave!"

Kisshu winked then disappeared out of the room, along with his tomato juice. Ichigo sighed, removed her clothing, and puts on her uniform.

"Okay! Let's get working!"

**Hurry! This was just an introduction chapter and I sorta know what is going to happen next. But I am not too sure. Reason why I made Masaya a half breed is because of blue knight. Ya know how he turns into blue knight like whenever? Same thing but in this story Masaya only turns to his vampire self-thing every once and awhile…like a full moon. Werewolf~ i meant to have a longer chapter. sorry, but yeah so see you next chapter! And I will update Change of Heart soon just not yet. Depends~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~ those of you who are actually reading this! Big hug! So yeah. I have a good idea on what do to but still not sure about the ending~ yes Masaya-baka gets Ichigo in the end ****even though I despise the couple but must take on fears…**** so yeah! Vampires! I need to go to bed… but can't stop writing! Anywho! On with it!**

**I still don't own TMM!**

"Ne… Aniki? Do you thing that any of the people hunting us will you know catch us?", Masaya asks his brother while licking a chocolate ice cream bar. Masaya was in the mood for something cool. Deep Blue on the other hand, not so much.

"hn… I am not so sure", the full blooded vampire answered from the darkness of the alleyway. Masaya stood in the sunlight while Deep Blue took refuge in the shadows of the alleyway. He tucked a lock of his hair behind a pointed ear. "I can't sense them now but, you know how hunters are."

"Aniki? What did we even do? Like what crime did we commit?", Masaya turned to look at his brother.

The older vampire shrugged. "Exist. The royal blood is a pretty penny now-a-days. Since we are the last of the Aoyama Royal family. People don't seem to care about our family but only our blood. That is pretty stupid. Your blood doesn't taste that good~"

"Hey! I didn't ask for if my blood is fine or not. God", Masaya frowned and went back to eating his cold sweet. "Besides. I can go in the day light, swim in impure water and eat garlic. But wooden stakes and silver still affect me…"

"bleh…I prefer the darkness… I can stare at the stars at night… and the day, all I get is a big hot ball of gas…"

Masaya finished off his food and looked down the alleyway. He smiled indicating he was done and ready to move on. The older vampire sighed, opened up his parasol and stepped out of the shadows. Deep Blue made a face once he reached the sunlight.

"Oh come on… it can't be that bad…", Masaya joked. The two vampires notice other people walking hand in hand with other vampires. Smiling at each other.

"times had changed huh?", Masaya sighed.

"hn, indeed. I remember when humans thought of us as monsters but here in the 21rst century humans see us differently", Deep Blue chuckled.

"that's right. Oh! I can't believe I forgot!", Masaya put a hand to his mouth.

"forgot what? I am intrigued to know.."

"eh.. well… oh it's nothing… lets continue walking.."

Deep Blue narrowed his eyes at his half-brother then sighed. Masaya linked arms with the full blood. The two strolled down the road. Watching the humans pass by with other vampires. The vampires don't seem to be affected by the sun as much. They came across a pink café. Where Ichigo works at this time. Masaya had the erg to go in, but a look from his Aniki told him otherwise. It doesn't seem fare to Masaya that he can't meet Ichigo yet. Deep Blue wants the time to be right, when Ichigo is at least mature enough. 12, he believe is still on the young side. But that didn't stop Masaya from watching over her. Deep Blue doesn't care if he watches over her, as long as he doesn't get to close.

"Don't even think about it…", Masaya heard his brother warned. Masaya ignored him. the half-blood decided to disobey his brother. Deep Blue smiled grimly then slowly and quietly lifted his leg, getting ready for some punishment. Masaya felt a sharp pain in his side. His eyes widened at the sudden pain. The half-blood went flying over the café.

"God! Damn! You!", Masaya shouted. He landed with a loud crash. A dust cloud formed where the half-blood landed. "Ow!"

Deep Blue lowered his leg. "Muscle spasm! Sorry!" , the full blood apologized sarcastically. "Anyhow I had to do that. You were thinking about it…" he twirled his parasol happily.

"Minto! I heard a loud crash! I am going to check it out!", Deep Blue heard. His ears twitched. He turned around to leave. -Shit!-, the full blood thought.

"oh! Hello mister", Ichigo waved at Deep Blue.

-fuck! Ah the irony… disobeying my own rules heh…-, Deep Blue froze when she was right behind him.

"What's with the parasol… ah you're a vampire!" Ichigo guessed. "kind of weird to be out in the sunlight when you can die from it…"

"Aniki! I am going to kill you!", Masaya came running over.

"Tch!", Deep Blue waved his hand and Masaya was lifted into the air and sent flying again.

"What was that?", Ichigo asks.

Deep Blue lowered the parasol over his face and turned around. "What was what? I didn't hear or see anything… and it is getting a bit dark. Vampires get hungry at night…" for good measure, the full blood licked his lips and smiled showing off his fangs. Ichigo put her hand to her neck and shuddered. She blinked and he was gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?", Ichigo turned on her heels. She can't find the vampire she was talking to. Ichigo wondered who he was. He seemed familiar to Ichigo. She wasn't sure why. The red head shrugged and went back into the café.

"Find anything, Ichigo?", Minto walked out on the café porch with a broom and began to sweep up the leaves.

"I.. no. must of been my imagination.", Ichigo went back inside the café.

Minto shrugged, finished sweeping and followed the red head inside. Deep Blue stared down at the red head and the unknown female.

"That was close… Masaya…", the full blood sighed. they were sitting on a tree branch. A few miles from the café. The sun was gone and the moon was high. Deep Blue put away his parasol. You can now clearly see his features in the moon light. His pale skin glowed slightly. He narrowed his sharp pale blue eyes at his younger half-blood brother. Masaya caught him staring.

"What!", Masaya glared back.

"We almost blew it! Because of you!", the pale boy hissed.

"Well because of you, Ichigo saw **you **not **me**!" Masaya crossed his arms.

Deep Blue felt like hitting his head against a wall made of silver. That's how annoyed he was. Masaya growled. Baring his now longer and sharper fangs. His rounded ears are pointed. The half-blood looked more like a vampire at night. Deep Blue stared at his younger brother. Masaya put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I need to see her…", Masaya growled. "And you are keeping her from me…"

The full blood said nothing. He just nodded and turned his gaze at the stars. To him, they look like fireflies. Fireflies trying to find their way in the black sky. The fireflies remind Deep Blue of himself and Masaya. Two vampires, running away from the darkness. Funny. The full blood chuckled.

"Masaya… I am not keeping her from you…", Deep Blue flicked Masaya's ear. Masaya twitched and looked up at his Aniki. The full blood smiled. "Just wait and see."

Then Deep Blue's smile faded. His eyes widened. "Get down!", the full blood pushed Masaya out of the tree. Masaya fell, did a flip and landed on his feet.

"Aniki!", Masaya looked up at Deep Blue. The full blood was bearing his fangs and his blue eyes are now glowing bright red. **(A.N. remember that time when Masaya-baka changed to Deep-baka and his eyes were glowing red… :D) **

"Aniki…", Masaya was scared. The full blood glared down at Masaya. His eyes stopped glowing.

"They found us…", his voice was filled with worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! xD but there had to be one lol soooooo yeah! Shit just got real, and I am going to actually try with this upcoming fight scene after this Ichigo scene cuz she wasn't in enough scenes. Lololololol**

**I don't own TMM! Wish i dids…**

"Minto! My shift is over! I'm going home! K?", the red head hanged up her uniform in the staff room, deciding to leave it there in case she forgot it. In which she will. She heard no reply from her bratty partner. She decided that either Minto is changing and can't hear her or doesn't care. She sighed and walked out the pink doors. It was dark.

She shuddered. Not wanting to run into any vampires at night. Especially the one she ran into earlier on today. She rolled up her collar, covering her neck, head, and ran home. She was unaware of the battle happening between the two vampires.

The sound of vampire death screams rang threw the night. Deep Blue slashed at any vampire unknown to his scent and that was trying to attack him. His claws were tainted in crimson and so were his fangs. Blood stained his pale lips and face. More blood came along the way as more vampires died.

Masaya on the other hand tried to not get in the way. He wasn't a fighter. But sometimes when the enemy gets to close, he bares his fangs and switches from defense to offense. Masaya slashed at an enemy vampire that got too close. Masaya jumped up in a tree, trying to stay hidden. It was always like this. Deep Blue does all the fighting and killing he wants while protecting his only blood relative from harm.

"This is too easy", Deep Blue killed another vampire. "It's like playing a kids game…" the full blood licked his claws and continued to do the death dance.

Masaya nodded in agreement, even though he wasn't fighting. He could tell his brother was right. It was easy. A bit too easy. Masaya felt something wrong. Usually the hunters would attack more fiercely and once they were down, the attackers would get right back up.

Masaya continued to watch his brother slaughter. A shadow was behind him grinning. The shadow held up a silver knife. Masaya felt a cool knife at his throat. His neck burned at the touch of the blade. -Silver!-

"Don't move.", a voice whispered in the half-blood's ear.

Ichigo flopped on her couch. She was tired. Minto worked her to the bone today. And the bun head, yes the perfect insult, wasn't even working! All she did was sit around and drink her tea. Ichigo thought about smashing her tea cup but then the red head would probably get a lecture on how expensive that tea set was. And no way in hell she wanted that.

Ichigo sighed in a pillow. She would have to buy that Kisshu a tomato juice tomorrow. Right now all she wanted was sleep. Her eyelids drooped closed. Then opened again. She sat up. She doesn't know why but something feels wrong. She had to get back to the café. Unlocking her door, she ran down the street, toward the vampire battle field.

"Don't move. Stay right where you are…", Masaya felt a cold and callused hand grab both of his wrists. Painfully and were pinned behind his back. Masaya felt so stupid letting his guard down. He should shout out to his brother.

"Hey! Full blood!", the man made the decision for him. Deep Blue sharply turned. His glowing red eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Look at what I got."

"…", Deep Blue said nothing but glare. His eyes stopped glowing red. He dropped the beaten up hunter he was holding by his shirt collar. The hunter landed with a thump.

The man smiled. "We don't want him. His blood his filthy with that human blood mixed in.", the man said coldly. His stopped smiling. "We want **you.**" Deep Blue noticed that the fallen vampires were now standing and surrounding the full blood. The pale teen stayed motionless. Waiting for an opening.

"Him!", Masaya eyes widened. He thought they wanted both of them. Like his brother said. So they wouldn't be separated. Guess not. Masaya was filled with terror.

"Shut up!", the man pressed the blade harder against Masaya's burning skin. That caused the half-blood to scream out in pain. -Why does silver hurt so much…-

Deep Blue bit his lip. He hated seeing his only blood relative in pain. "Let my brother go…", the full blood said coldly. "Get your filthy hands of him."

"Surrender then."

"Never..."

The man who held Masaya captive shrugged. "Your loss…" the man lifted the silver blade, getting ready to cut Masaya's shoulder. Deep Blue's eyes widened. Masaya shut his eyes. –run, Aniki! Leave me…- Masaya thought. –It's my fault i got caught…- Masaya felt the knife stab his shoulder. Not a fatal wound but it hurt, a lot. The half-blood let out another scream but louder than the first. His chocolate brown eyes watered.

"itai! Aniki! R-run! R-AHHHH", Masaya screamed harder as the welder of the silver knife twisted the blade, forcing it in Masaya's shoulder even farther. The sound of sizzling flesh rang threw the air. The full blood can't run from the battle or away from his brother. He only had one option.

"YAMERO!", the full blood squealed. His voice made the hunters surrounding Deep Blue cover their ears. The full blood bit his lip. Masaya felt the knife leave his should, he let out a whimper, and slowly opened his tear filled eyes. His eyes widened as his brother held up his clawed hands in surrender. "stop it. Do what you want to me but leave him out of this!"

"That's more like it… men! Chain that damn brat up!", the man ordered. Masaya watched as his brother was pushed to the ground, had chains made of silver rap around his wrist, and ankles. The full blood let out a small groan as the silver contacted his wrists. During the process, the full blood averted his blue eyes from Masaya.

"Aniki! Don't! Stop! Let my brother go! Aniki!", the tan vampire shouted. His shouts fell on deaf ears.

"alright boss! This piece of shit is not going anywhere!"

Ichigo sprinted back to the café. She saw the pink café in view. The red head stopped to catch her breath; she placed her hands on her knees and bent over. Taking in a gulp of air, she ran to the back of the building. Her brown eyes widened at the massive amount of blood she saw. She put her hands to her mouth, stopping her gasp in case the killer was still around. Was it that vampire she saw earlier? Ichigo shook her head. Removing her hands, she began to walk around the blood pools.

"alright boss! This piece of shit is not going anywhere", a voice, rusty old voice, Ichigo heard. Her brown eyes stared over toward the trees behind the pink, peppy, café. Her legs wandered over toward the voice. Hiding behind a bush, she squatted down and watched.

She gasped at what she saw.

The same vampire she saw earlier was captured by greed hunters. This time, he didn't have the parasol and he was bound.

"aniki!", her eyes looked over at a tan teen, being held hostage by the looks of it, screaming, thrashing around, trying to get free.

Ichigo recognized the tan vampire. She looked over at the bound vampire, he must be..

"shut the fuck up, damned half breed!", Ichigo turned her gaze back to the tan vampire. He was tossed aside by the man. He landed on his blooded shoulder causing him to scream. Ichigo clamped her mouth shut again.

"Masaya! Damn you, you-", the bound vampire's insult was cut off as one of the man knocked him unconscious. His body went limp and the same man who hit him grabbed his body and carried him bridle style.

"Good work men! Now what to do with this one?", the buff man smiled. The one called Masaya, sat up and clutched his wounded shoulder. He glared at both men.

"Get your hands off him", the half-blood threatened and slowly stood up.

"What? You mean these?", the buff man took his hand and stoked the full blood's pale cheek with the side of his hand. The man smiled as he moved his hand along the pale vampire's body, stopping his hand at the vampire's midsection. **(A.N. no there is no rape in this. the man is just making Masaya mad from MOOlesting Deep Baka. Yep. NO! He did not touch his dick! That's weird! I don't do OCX whatever person. His hand stopped at his lower stomach, that's all!) **

Masaya growled. His brown eyes began glowing red. "Don't touch him!"

"ah. Scary!", the man moved his hand away from the vampire, cracked his knuckled and punched the half-blood in the face.

Ichigo moved from her hiding spot. Her conscience screamed at her from doing so.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!", the red head ran between the shocked tan boy and man. "Don't hurt my saviors! Let him go!" Ichigo was shaking. She stared at the tall man. Taking in his features, he had a square jaw, short brown hair, some facial hair along his jaw and narrowed orange eyes.

"Ichigo…", Masaya stared at the red head, this time protecting him.

"Well, missy. This vampire is wanted", the man smiled.

"Wanted for what? What did he do to deserve this?!", the red head shrieked.

"Its not what he did. It's what he has. Blood. His blood is what we want."

"Why! What's so damn special about his blood!?"

The man's smile grew wider. "Haven't you damn humans heard! This is the oldest vampire out there! And he is royal! A lot of vampires want his blood! We are going to use his blood for our intention!"

Ichigo eyes widened. She balled her fists. "But that will kill him!"

"We won't allow that", the man laughed. "We will take special care of his highness. Killing of the world's most delicious blood holder is a crime to all vampires."

**Dun dun dauuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! Another cliff hanger! Yes! Mwahahaha I so evil! So Masaya got beaten up, Deep baka captured and Ichigo tries to save the day! :p yeah! i love leaving people with cliff hangers! XD R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so so SORRRY FOR THE WAIT! I was caught up in homework, writers block and DeviantART. Yes I has a DeviantART account. Is fluffy34! Same as this one! SEARCH FOR ME!**

**I don't own TMM**

Ichigo stared in shock at the man laughing in front of her. She heard the half-blood behind her growl. The man stopped laughed and nodded at the vampire hunter behind him, indicating it was time to go. The hunter cradling Deep Blue nodded and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He mumbled something into it.

Ichigo heard a car door slam, engines start up. The sound came closer and closer. A white, blood stained van drove up out of the woods. The van stopped beside the buff man and the doors flew open. Masaya saw his brother disappear into the van. And the buff, laughing man with him.

The half-blood stood up. The buff man saw Masaya charging the van, his chocolate brown eyes now glowing red. His hair became a bit longer and lighter. Same with his tan skin, it became a pale white, like his brothers. His ears are now more pointed. The now blonde half-blood, claws and fangs drawn, attacked the van.

"Let. Him. Go!", Masaya spoke between hits on the white van's metal doors, leaving claw marks. Ichigo shrieked as a gun was out the window and pointed at the half-blood's head and fired. Masaya jumped away from the van. His hair faded back to normal, along with his skin and his eyes stopped glowing red. Masaya growled again. "let him go!" the side of his head bleeding. Just a graze from the bullet.

"I see your anger awakened your vampire blood. Scary! Don't worry. You'll never see him again!", the man shouted as the van shifted into gear and drove away. Masaya's eyes watered.

"Aniki! Aniki!", Masaya shouted. The pain in his shoulder came back. The half-blood winced, clutched his shoulder and sank back down to his knees. His tears threatened to show anytime now. Masaya felt like an idiot. This wouldn't have happened if he never came here with his brother. "It's my fault…"

Ichigo bent down next to her savior and caressed his back. "No it's not. We'll get him back. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving my life back then. Now I want to repay the favor by saving your brother's", the red head smiled at the half-blood. "now before we go anywhere, why don't we get you cleaned up, k?"

Masaya looked over at Ichigo. Seeing her smile made him feel a bit better. The tan vampire nodded, stood up and followed the red head.

xXxXx

Ichigo dabbed at the wound on Masaya's shoulder. His wound looked pretty deep and badly burned but not as bad as before thanks to Masaya's healing ability. The tan vampire was shirtless revealing his slight toned muscles which made Ichigo uncomfortable, in a good way. Masaya was too lost in thought to notice Ichigo's nose bleed and the smell of blood. Ichigo was surprised he didn't smell the blood. She wiped her nose with a tissue and waved it in front of the vampire's nose. Still nothing.

"Hey. Hey!", Ichigo pulled Masaya's ear.

"ow, ow, ow, OW! Alright Deep Bl-" Masaya stopped himself. The half-blood desperately misses his brother. Yes, Deep Blue was only gone for at least two or three hours. "Sorry…" the tan half-breed usually wasn't separated from his brother this long.

Ichigo sighed. She looked at the clock. 0:35 am it read. **(A.N. yes I am doing military time in this because the Japanese tell time by the military time. right now it's 12:35 am just in case if ya don't know)**

"I should go to bed… I have school and work tomorrow… good night", Ichigo walked away from Masaya. She walked up the stairs to her room. Masaya still sat on the chair he was currently residing in. he did not feel sleep catch up to him. The tan boy was far too worried to even move and his shoulder burns.

The half-blood lest out a long sigh and begins to stare at the white wall.

XXxXx

Deep Blue's eyes shot open. He groaned and sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He sat crossed legged on the cool floor. He noticed he has a cross around his neck, preventing any vampire instincts happing. Such as sucking blood. Speaking of blood, the full blood is thirsty. So much for the cross.

Crosses don't really stop the full blood from drinking the metallic liquid. He narrowed his blue eyes and clutched his forehead in annoyance.

"Great…", he mumbled to no one. "Okay so surroundings. White room, but it's dark and cold. Doesn't feel like silver. Thank god. Damn cross around my neck that's not going to help anybody. Thirsty as fuck! When was the last time I had a meal!?"

He removed his clawed hand from his face. He looked down and noticed instead of his usual long blue coat, he is now wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants. It looks like what a patient for a hospital would wear. He is also bare foot. He checked for any sighs of tracking devices implanted in or on his body. He sighed.

The full blood decided to stand. Slowly rising to his full height, Deep Blue smelled his captor. The one who injured his brother. He growled.

Then the lights flared on causing the vampire the hiss like an angry cat. He covered his face and coward in the corner of the white room. He sank back down on the floor and his legs are bent, packed tightly to his chest and he buried his head into his knees. His skin burned. His elf ears are slightly down and are now beginning to burn.

"Whoa! Smells like cooking vampire in here", the same voice the Deep Blue hates so much joked. "I see you're now awake and in pain because of our sun ray lights. Burns just like the sun."

"Fuck off…", the full blood groaned in slight discomfort. He is now steaming. His hands are now badly burnt, the flesh red and rough. He has never been in the sun without a parasol this long. He hates it.

"I can't do that now can i? now be a nice vampy and get your ass over here."

"one problem…. Turn the fucking lights off!", the full blood lifted his face. Some spots on his pale skin are red and peeling off. His blue eyes are narrowed. The man can slightly see the bone of the full blood jaw line.

"you look nice. Get a haircut? Wait you really do need a haircut. What boy has ankle length hair!?"

"THE LIGHTS!"

The brown haired man sighed and snapped. The lights shut off and the room was enveloped in darkness again. Deep Blue sighed and felt the burns subsiding; also some burnt off skin is now healing and growing back. He saw the man waiting for him. The full blood smirked, stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well. Your ass, here, now", the man said in a stern tone which would most likely make a smart person follows his orders but Deep Blue grinned and replied in a cocky tone.

"I'm thirsty. I demand a meal", the full blood, if possible, backed farther into the corner he is in.

"Ass, here now."

"A meal first. Then ass, there, later."

The man sighed. "Fine, I will find one of my weak guards for you to suck dry then you give me your blood."

"You aren't placing your fangs upon me!", the full blood sneered.

"NOT THAT! As in donation… god why are you so difficult!?"

Deep Blue glared at the man. –That is a question with an obvious answer.- he thought. The full blood left his corner and slowly walked up to the man, his bare feet making small slapping sounds of flesh hitting concrete. The man grinned. The full blood walked around the man and began to descend out of the room. the man grabbed the full bloods arm.

Deep Blue sharply turned and watched the man roll up his sleeve, revealing his forearm.

"we had a deal! My meal first!", the full blood tried to pull his arm away from the man. He is surprised that his strength is gone. –The cross!- he felt something stab into his arm. He watched in horror as the needle inserted whatever was in the casing into his blood stream. The man's grin widened and he pulled the needle out of the flesh. He let the full blood pull his arm away and examine the spot.

"there, you are now marked", he said grimly. He laughed and wiped his eyes and looked up just in time to see a certain vampire running down the hallway screaming. then the man laughed even harder.

**GRRRRR I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry for the short chapter! AND MORE SHIT HAPPENED! DEEP BLUE WAS MARKED! As in tracking device. The exact thin he did not want! So yeah! Please R&R! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
